


The Sun and the Moon

by wisethewill



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Floof, Fluffy, M/M, also will only makes a brief appearance in this, el is accepting cuz shes amazing, i love byeler to much but then again thats a crime, i made an astronomy thing, if you want a part two i'll be working on that, if your into astronomy like me then you'll think its sweet, im sorry if im wrong about the episode, mike and el talking about mikes feeling for will, pls dont be mad :(, really just mike and el talking in s3e7, sorry about that to, too much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisethewill/pseuds/wisethewill
Summary: Mike and El have a nice calming talk about a special someone
Relationships: Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler - Relationship, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Sun and the Moon

“Does that hurt?”

“Uh, not bad.”

“You’re gonna have an awesome scar.” Mike paused. “You’ll look even more badass.

“Bitchin’.”

“Yeah, Bitchin’.”

El just saved their lives again, from the Mind flayer- well now the flayed, and somehow she was really calm. 

When she heard what Mike said she smiled and chuckled.

“El…” Mike said after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something… It's just, being broken up, it’s been hard.” Mike then paused because the radio was clattering, but then turned back to El continuing. “And… I like that you and Max are friends now. It’s just, I was jealous at first, and-- and angry. And that’s why I said all that stupid stuff. And it’s like I wanted you all to myself. And now I realize how unfair that is. And selfish. And, like… I’m sorry.” 

“I just, like, I’ve never felt like this, you know, with anyone before… and... ” 

Mike sighs and continues mainly talking to himself. “They do say it makes you crazy.”

El looks strangely at Mike with a confused looking face. “What makes you crazy?”

“You never-- you never heard that term… You know, like the phrase, like… ‘Blank makes you crazy ‘, like the word…” Mike says and then notices he's rambling.

El, still confused, thinks and then says “Girlfriends?”

“No, no, no, no, not-- not girlfriends.”

“Boyfriends?” El asks, now confident of her answer.

“No! No, no, not boyfriends either. It’s like-- it’s like a feeling or…”

El whispers softly to herself “a feeling”

“Yeah, like something… Like, old people say it to each other sometimes.” Mike was still rambling, not quite sure how to explain the word ‘Love’ even though he's supposed to just say it to her. Will in the next aisle chuckles to himself because he knows exactly what he's talking about.

Now El was beyond confused. “Old people?”

“Yeah. What I wanna say is… That i just… I know that I--”

He got interrupted but before he could get up to grab the radio Will picked it up.

“I repeat… This is a code red…”

“I got it Mike.” Will says.

Before he knew Dustin was dead silent because he kept chanting his name into the Walkie but got no response.

He decided to just put the thing down because there was no point in trying to keep trying to communicate if there wouldn’t be a response back.

“Well I guess we just have to wait.” 

“We can't, Dustin could be in danger,” El said in a panic.

“I don’t think we can really do anything El, I mean you’re hurt and you can’t really do anything,” Mike says.

It was all just silence for a minute until Will then leaves and even then it was still silence. For what felt like hours was only a few minutes.

“Did you really mean to dump me or did you really…” He paused after that because he knew she would know what he was trying to say.

“I think we’re better off as friends.”

Mike then smiled because he thought the same, “Me too.”

That’s all he needed to say because they started to genuinely smile at each other until El decided to speak up.

“Besides I can see the way you look at him.”

“Wha- What the hell are you talking about?”

“Will, maybe you're just realizing it but so am I, I can see how much you care for him- care for each other and how he looks at you.”

“What do you mean how he looks at me?”

“Mike, he looks at you the way the sun would always for the moon, it’s never ending. He’s willing to wait for you and not a lot of people can do that but he’s willing to.”

With that he got up and left.


End file.
